Our Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny
by ToothandFang
Summary: A NiD-based version of The Ultimate Showdown, by Lemon Demon. Enjoy, my fawning fans, as it took me weeks to write!


Disclaimer: None of the characters in here are owned by me. And another thing: This song isn't your typical 'change all the names and nothing else' song that you sometimes get on here; THIS IS THE REAL DEAL. I even redid everything after "Gandalf the Gray," okay? So at least try it out.

* * *

Old Puffyzilla was hoppin' around,  
Nightmare City like a big playground  
When suddenly Jackle burst from the shade,  
And hit Puffyzilla with a card-grenade!

Puffyzilla got pissed and moved in to kill,  
But didn't expect to be blocked by Will  
Who proceeded to open up a can of Will-fu,  
When Elliot Edwards came out of the blue

And he punched Will Taylor in the face,  
When they both got knocked down by Jackle's ace  
But before he could take them to be his slaves,  
Undead-Reala clawed out of his grave

And took his BL-49TS out from under his hat,  
Threw them far away, Jackle trapped like a rat  
But he ran out of ammo and he ran away,  
Because Donbalon's head came to save the day!

This is our ultimate showdown,  
Of ultimate fantasy!  
Good dreams, Bad dreams, and Distortion!  
As far as our minds can dream!  
And only one will survive,  
Do you know who it will be?  
This is our ultimate showdown,  
Of ultimate fantasy.

(musical interlude)

Puffyzilla gave a kiss to Donbalon's head,  
Like Cerberus' breath can knock you dead!  
When Will came back covered in a tire track,  
And Claris jumped out and landed on his back.

And Jackle was injured, and trying to get steady  
When Undead-Reala came back with a machete  
When suddenly he fell and was hit down below,  
Hel-len Cartwright took him out with her bow.

And she saw Puffyzilla creeping up with a grin,  
And she reached for, but couldn't find her violin,  
'Cause Jackle stole it, and he played, (and he sucked)  
And Claris wailed miser'bly "We're…in trouble!"

Then she jumped in the air and she sang a shrill note  
When Undead-Reala tried to cut throats  
Under Donbalon's head, and they collided and they kissed,  
And both got hit with a Fangirl's fist!

This is our ultimate showdown,  
Of ultimate fantasy!  
Good dreams, Bad dreams, and Distortion!  
As far as our minds can dream!  
And only one will survive,  
Do you know who it will be?  
This is our ultimate showdown!…

Angels sang "Girls"  
From Motley Crue,  
Down from the heavens,  
Descended Mary Sue.

She delivered a kick,  
(which could kill a bear),  
Into the face,  
Of Claris Sinclair.

Screaming, she fell,  
She writhed and cried,  
As Jackle got mad,  
And de-dreamified.

But Sue saw through  
His clever disguise,  
And crunched Jackle's head  
In between her thighs.

Then Wizeman the Gray and Wizeman the White  
And the original and JoD versions of NiGHTS!  
Super-Chamelan, and Gillwing (human)  
And great Queen Bella, and Schleep the Nightmaren!

Demon Clawz, the 'Pian Gangsta',  
Dancing cats and Bomamba,  
Will's dad, Helen's mom,  
Gulpo and Girinia

Jason Vorhees and Freddy Krueger,  
'Bots,  
Carrots,  
Psychonauts and Booger

All came out of nowhere lightning fast,  
And they kicked Mary Sue in her petite ass,  
It was the bloodiest battle that the world ever saw,  
With Dreamers looking on in total awe!

The battle raged on for a century,  
Many lives were claimed, but eventually,  
The champion stood, and the rest saw their better,  
A Nightopian in a bloodstained sweater.

This is our ultimate showdown,  
Of ultimate fantasy!  
Good dreams, Bad dreams, and Distortion!  
As far as our minds can dream!  
And only one will survive,  
Do you know who it will be?  
This is our ultimate showdown! (This is our ultimate showdown!)  
This is our ultimate showdown! (This is our ultimate showdown!)  
This is our ultimate showdown!  
Of ultimate fantasy.

* * *

A/N: Okay, if you'd please just take the time to give me a little critique on my work, I'd really appreciate it. What did you like? Do you think I should change anything? Thanks!


End file.
